<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fulfilling fantasies by Duck_Life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813210">fulfilling fantasies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life'>Duck_Life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Femslash February, Humor, Kink Negotiation, Roleplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira and Dax are really bad at roleplaying in the bedroom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fulfilling fantasies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"How about you're a Vedek and I'm a naughty Bajoran who's been disobeying the will of the prophets?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not really comfortable getting religion involved in our sex life," Jadzia says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Kira smirks. "Because you sure yell about God a lot when I go down on you." Jadzia gives her a look. "Okay, okay, how about… you're a long-dead priestess from an ancient alien culture and I'm the xenoanthropologist tasked with untombing you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>What? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kira, why can't we just do something like… 'I'm your teacher and you're a schoolgirl who realllllly needs a good grade'?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kira looks appalled. "Because that reflects an incredibly unhealthy power dynamic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dax sighs and shakes her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay… how about this,” Kira says. “I’m an ethnobotanist and I brought back a plant that makes people horny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sex pollen,” Dax says. “Yeah, okay, I can be into that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kira grins, jostling a little in anticipation. “Okay…” She glances around, her hands opening and closing as she tries to find something to use as the mysterious plant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dax nods to her line of houseplants along the wall. “One of those can be the plant?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it.” Kira crosses the room, goes to select a plant—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not the cactus,” Dax says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good call.” Kira— instead— opts for a sweet-looking succulent with vibrant green and purple blooms. In actuality, harmless. But now— “Honey,” Kira says, slinking toward her with the plant clutched in her hands, “look at this beautiful plant I found on my away mission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Dax says, leaning forward to take a theatrical sniff of the succulent. “Oh, it smells so nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t it?” Kira breathes in evenly and deeply, lidded eyes glancing from Dax to the plant and back. “Nice… but kind of strange, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little strange,” Dax says. She presses a hand to her neck, then to her cheek. She’s actually starting to look flushed, which is half because she’s a good actress and half because she was already pretty riled up when Kira got done with her shift. “I don’t know… it’s making me feel funny, babe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Kira edges forward, leaning over to nip at Dax’s collarbone, then kissing a line up her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Dax moans, leaning into her touch. “Is… is the plant making us feel this way?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Kira says, twining around her. “I just know that I want you… I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Dax says, tilting Kira’s chin upward so she can kiss her, once, twice, three times. “Mmm,” she says again. “I've had a long day of fixing all the replicators. It’s a good thing our daughter Molly is with the Petersons tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The instant she says it, Dax groans and slaps a hand over her forehead while Kira recoils. “Oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kira yelps, torn between irritation and amusement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m sorry,” Dax says, looking thoroughly upset with herself. “W-we only know one botanist! I got carried away.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you like this!” Kira yells, but she’s laughing, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, just be happy I didn’t do the accent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>